


fighting the memory

by royuals



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood, Character Death, Episode: s06e21-s06e22 The Final Battle, F/F, Family Drama, Hurt, Sad, someone to stay, vancouver sleep clinic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royuals/pseuds/royuals
Summary: "— La vie est si injuste.— C’est vrai. Mais elle vaut la peine d’être vécue."(OS SwanQueen)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	fighting the memory

12 septembre.

21h15.

Comme chaque année depuis 3 ans maintenant, toute la ville de Storybrooke était réunie sur la plage malgré le froid persistant du Maine.

Il faisait quasiment nuit mais la petite plage était illuminée par les lanternes volantes que chaque habitant tenait, illuminant au passage leur visage.

Snow était toujours la première à arriver avant tout le monde, elle adorait regarder les étoiles brillaient, les étoiles filantes passaient et entendre le doux bruit des vagues. Chaque année à la même date, elle était là, pieds nus, dans le sable à jongler entre le ciel et l’horizon qui paraissait infini, prenant quelques minutes rien qu’à elle avant que tout le monde arrive.

David, lui, arrivait quelque peu de temps après sa femme en même temps que quelques habitants. Il s'asseyait à côté de la femme ou rester à côté d’elle, les deux lanternes éteintes à côté de lui, la plupart du temps sans rien dire. Il savait que sa femme ne voulait pas parler mais elle ne souhaitait pas être seul alors il attendait à ses côtés, tandis que le ciel s’assombrissait et que les bruits des vagues dansaient dans leurs oreilles.

Comme les deux fois précédentes, Regina et Henry arrivèrent en dernier, vêtue de vêtements blancs comme tout le reste des gens, lanternes en main tandis qu’ils se tenaient de l’autre mais cette fois-ci, ils n’étaient pas seuls. Le duo était suivi par Ava, la petite amie d’Henry, qui elle tenait aussi une lanterne.

Ils s’avancèrent, marchant sur le côté de la plage afin de rejoindre la première rangée en face de la place, où se trouvait la famille proche. Elle fit un léger sourire aux Charming lorsqu’ils arrivèrent devant.

Henry lâcha finalement la main de sa mère pour prendre celle de sa petite amie. La reine se positionna à côté de son amie, avant de regarder sa montre qui indiquait 21h25.

Le lâcher de lanternes allait commencer dans 3 min, heure où le drame s’était passé trois ans auparavant.

Regina se mit alors à fermer les yeux, se remémorant ses derniers instants avec elle.

_— Tout ira bien, Regina. Tu es une mère exceptionnelle, tout le monde rêverait de t’avoir comme mère. Tu peux être fière de toi, de tout ce que tu as accompli jusqu’à aujourd’hui. _

_La concernée qui était à genoux, caressait le front de la blonde tandis que son autre main envoya de la magie. De grosses larmes dévalaient le long de ses joues. _

_Regina secoua la tête à la réponse de la femme. _

_— Je ne parle pas uniquement d’Henry. J’ai aussi besoin de toi…. pour moi. _

_La blonde répondit par un maigre sourire malgré la douleur à son abdomen et le sang se vidant de son corps. _

_Elle savait qu’il ne lui restait plus de temps, qu’elle avait perdu beaucoup trop de sang et que son corps tenait encore un peu uniquement grâce à sa magie. _

_— Sais-tu que m’envoyer de la magie ne sert strictement à plus rien? Taquina la blonde. _

_La brune haussa les épaules et répondit: _

_— Je préfère tenter plutôt que de ne rien faire mais je peux arrêter si elle te fait plus de mal que de bien. _

_— Non, non. Tout va bien… C’est juste que… J’ai toujours aimé cette sensation lorsque nos magies se mêlent. Emma sourit puis serra la main qui était dans la sienne, ses yeux fatigués toujours plongés dans ceux de la femme. _

_La reine dessinait de petits cercles imaginaires sur le front brûlant de sa meilleure amie et ajouta d’une voix cassée: _

_— La vie est si injuste. _

_— C’est vrai. Mais elle vaut la peine d’être vécue. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, son estomac lui faisant affreusement mal. _

_Regina expira fortement par le nez et susurra: _

_— Je ne veux pas te perdre. _

_— Tu ne me perdras jamais. Tu m’entends, gina. Jamais…. Même si je ne serais plus là physiquement, je serais toujours à tes côtés à veiller sur toi, Henry et le reste de ma famille depuis les étoiles. _

_La blessée ferma les yeux quelques secondes, la douleur devenant de plus en plus forte. Son corps était faible, sa vue commençait à devenir flou par les larmes menaçant de couler et d’épuisement. _

_Sa magie s’affaiblissait de minute en minute. _

_Elle sentait sa fin arriver. _

_— Toi et moi avons tellement de points communs que je ne pourrais les énumérer. _ _Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des deux femmes à travers les larmes, la tristesse et la douleur. Nous avons avancé ensemble, main dans la main tout en apprenant à prendre confiance en chacune d’entre nous et à baisser nos murs. _

_Elle marqua une courte pause avant d’ajouter: _

_— Tu connais tous mes secrets tout autant que je connais tous tes secrets. Tu sais tout de moi autant que je sache tout de toi. Tout ça pour te dire que tu e- _

_Emma se mit à gémir sous la forte douleur qu’elle essayait de soulager grâce à sa magie tout en fermant les yeux. _

_— Emma… Paniqua la reine, ses larmes dégoulinant sur son visage. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que son amie ne murmure un simple et faible: _

_ — Appelle Henry…. _

_La femme tourna rapidement la tête, là où se tenait Henry dans les bras de Snow et David sanglotant silencieusement à quelques mètres derrière elle afin de leur donner un peu d’intimité. _

_Elle fit un signe de tête, afin de leur faire comprendre qu’il était l’heure des adieux. Au mouvement de tête de Regina, Mary-Margaret se mit à pleurer plus fortement, tout en s’agrippant à la veste de son mari. _

_Henry, qui se tenait de l’autre côté de David, fit les quelques pas plus rapidement que le couple et s’assit à la place de sa mère brune qui s’était légèrement décalée. _

_Ses yeux essayant d’esquiver la tâche de sang sur le pull gris clair, il posa une main sur celles déjà liées de ses mères tandis qu’il déposa une dans les cheveux blonds bouclés._

_ Emma ferma de nouveau les yeux, inspira puis elle rouvrit les yeux en disant faiblement: _

_— J’ai adoré chaque minute avec toi dans mon ventre. Ces 7 mois ont juste été les plus beaux mois de toute ma vie…. jusqu’à ce que tu me retrouves. Tu m’as sauvé de cette vie terne dont je n’étais pas heureuse. Grâce à toi, je t’ai retrouvé, j’ai retrouvé mes parents, j’ai enfin appartenu à une famille, tout ce dont je rêvais depuis toute petite. Tu m’as ramené à la maison. _

_Le jeune garçon secoua négativement la tête, pleurant en silence. _

_— Si je ne t’avais pas ramené ici, il ne serait pas en ce moment même sur le sol à mourir, maman. _

_— On en a déjà parlé mon coeur, tu t’en souviens? Une vie seule n’est pas une vie, je mourrais à petit feu, seule dans cette vie. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était l’amour avant que tu viennes me chercher de force cette nuit là. Tu m’as sauvé Henry. _

_Il ferma les yeux, laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues tout en secouant une seconde fois la tête, se sentant coupable malgré les paroles de sa mère. _

_— Maman… _

_— Ne pleure pas mon cœur. _

_Henry, qui pleurait désormais à chaudes larmes, essaya de se calmer en fermant les yeux. Il se mit à suffoquer durant quelques secondes, sa respiration saccadée. Il rouvrit les yeux quelques secondes plus tard et les plongea dans les yeux émeraudes brillants. _

_— Je t’aime maman. _

_— Je t’aime aussi mon grand bébé. _ _Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres bleuâtres de la blonde qui commençait à ne plus sentir ses membres. _

_Henry, lui laissa échapper un petit rire entre ses larmes, se remémorant la première fois qu’elle lui avait dit ça alors qu’il venait tout juste d’embrasser Violette. Regina avait alors imiter la blonde en l’appelant de la même façon pour taquiner ce qui avait fini par une bataille d’oreillers au manoir, une soirée rien que tous les trois à regarder de vieux films ringards ou des Disney. _

_Le jeune adolescent embrassa tendrement le front humide de sa mère tandis que de l’autre côté du corps allongé, le couple royal s’agenouilla tout en prenant la main blanchâtre. Elle serra les mains du peu qu’elle pouvait, les yeux fermés. _

_— Ma magie commence à s'affaiblir… _

_À ces mots, Snow hocha simplement la tête, ses yeux rempli de larmes et ses joues humides. Regina caressa sa peau douce à l’aide de son pouce tandis que Henry et David ne bougeaient plus, ils ne pleuraient plus. Tous deux, observaient le doux visage de la blonde, essayant de mémoriser chaque détail avant qu’ils ne puissent plus le faire. _

_Lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba sur deux paires de yeux au dessus d’elle, la regardant. _

_Alors qu’elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, David la devança. _

_— On a tellement perdu de temps, toi et moi... J’aurais tellement voulu te garder auprès de moi, te voir grandir, prendre soin de toi, te donner tout l’amour que tu méritais. _

_— Je sais. Souffla doucement la sauveuse, ses paupières devenant lourdes. _

_— Je donnerai n’importe quoi pour avoir cette chance. Je t’aime tellement ma princesse._

_ Il embrassa le front moite de sa fille. _

_— Je sais. Répéta la femme avant de reprendre sa lourde respiration et de continuer. Je t’aime papa. Je t’aime maman. _

_La femme aux cheveux courts leva la tête vers Regina qui l’a fixé puis tourna la tête vers sa blonde pour lui répondre:_

_— Je t’aime aussi mon bébé. Je suis si fière de la femme qui tu es devenue. Tu es notre plus grande fierté. _

_L’autre femme secoua la tête, une larme coulant le long de sa tempe. _

_— J’ai peur maman. _

_A ces mots, Snow lâcha la main de la blonde. Sous le regard confus de sa petite famille, elle se leva et s’assied, ses jambes en dessous de ses fesses. _

_David comprit et aida sa femme afin que mettre la tête de la femme sur les jambes de sa compagne. _

_La blessée colla immédiatement le côté droit de son visage contre la poitrine de sa mère. _

_— Je suis là bébé. S’assura la femme aux cheveux courts tout en caressant la joue de sa fille. _

_David était désormais collé à la femme, embrassant de temps à l’autre son épaule. _

_Quant aux Mills, ils tenaient toujours la main du shérif, pleurant en silence. _

_— Ok… Murmura la femme, ses paupières lourdes qu’elle se battait pour les tenir ouvertes. _

_C’était les dernières secondes au côté de la blonde, tous le savaient. _

_Alors la brune lâcha sa main, laissant son fils et sa meilleure amie se tenir la main tandis qu’elle posa la sienne dans la crinière blonde. _

_Tous pleuraient à chaude larmes, regardant la femme partir peu à peu, se sentant complètement impuissants. _

_— Em’... Chuchota la reine, entre deux sanglots. Elle sentait le regard de Snow sur elle mais ça ne l’importait pas. Elle regardait les yeux verts une dernière fois avant que les paupières ne se mettent à papillonner de plus en plus, la magie blanche vidé de son corps et de ses veines. _

_Les yeux complètement clos, Emma ouvrit légèrement la bouche, séparant légèrement ses fines lèvres gercées et susurra: _

_— 'gina, je…. _

_Une nouvelle larme se mit à couler le long de sa tempe tandis qu’elle rendit son dernier souffle. _

Une larme coula le long de sa joue qui fut immédiatement essuyée par Mary-Margaret.

Elle tourna la tête vers la femme aux cheveux courts qui lui faisait un léger sourire, ce qu’elle rendit évidemment.

Le lancer de lanternes avait été choisi par Regina alors qu’ils cherchaient tous une façon de faire un hommage en la mémoire de leur sauveuse lors de la bataille finale qui lui a coûté la vie. La brune avait rappelé à sa famille qu’Emma adorait Raiponce, film qu’elle pouvait regarder 20 à 25 fois par mois.

Mais ce qu’elle aimait par dessus tout était la scène avec le lancer de lanterne où ses yeux s’illuminaient tel un enfant. Regina adorait lorsque cette scène arrivait dans le film, admirant la blonde complètement submergée par la scène. Regina sortit de ses pensées lorsqu’elle entendit le début du décompte.

_19... _

_18…. _

_17…. _

Une main attrapa la sienne et la serra fort.

Elle regarda la femme à côté d’elle qui fixait le ciel.

— J’espère qu’elle ne m’en voudra pas pour…

Regina la coupa.

— Elle aurait été fière de devenir grande sœur une seconde fois, crois-moi. Elle aimait Neal et elle aurait adoré chouchouter sa future petite-sœur et toi enceinte.

Snow posa ses yeux sur son amie qui regardait le ciel. Elle dessina des dessins abstraits sur le dos de la main de la femme puis lui avoua:

— Elle t’aimait, Regina. Tellement.

En entendant ces paroles, la brune baissa les yeux et tomba sur les yeux verts, assez ressemblant à la blonde. Elle savait les sentiments de sa meilleure amie à son égard, ou du moins, elle a fini par le comprendre mais il était bien trop tard.

— J’aurais tellement aimé faire quelque chose pour la sauver.

— Rien ne pouvait la sauver, c’était la bataille finale, sa bataille même la magie ou l'amour véritable n’était pas assez fort. Elle savait qu’elle allait mourir durant.

La reine expira fortement du nez.

— Je l’aime tellement, Snow.

La petite brune serra un peu plus fort la main de l’autre femme.

— Je sais. Et elle le sait aussi.

_3…._

_ 2…. _

_1…. _

Les habitants de Storybrooke lâchèrent les lanternes qui s’envolaient dans les airs.

Certains habitants de Storybrooke commencèrent à chanter les premières paroles de Someone to Stay, Snow les suivis aussitôt.

_**You were alone left out in the cold** _

_(Tu étais seule, abandonnée dans le froid)_

_**Clinging to the ruin of your broken home** _

_(T'accrochant aux ruines de ta maison démollie)_

** _Too lost and hurting to carry your load _**

_(_ _Trop perdu(e) et blessé(e) pour porter ton fardeau)_

** _We all need someone to hold. _**

_(_ _Nous avons tous besoin de quelqu'un à tenir)_

Snow passa un bras autour de la taille de Regina pour la coller contre elle tandis qu’elle entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de David qui pleurait doucement.

_**You've been fighting the memory all on your own** _

_(Tu as combattu le souvenir toute seule)_

** _Nothing washes, nothing grows _**

_(Rien ne s'efface,rien ne pousse)_

_ **I know how it feels** _

_ (Je sais ce que ça fait)_

_ **being by yourself in the rain** _

_ (_ _d'être tout seul sous la pluie)_

_**We all need someone to stay** _

_(Nous avons tous besoin de quelqu'un pour rester)_

_ **We all need someone to stay ** _

_(Nous avons tous besoin de quelqu'un pour rester)_

Les couplets et les paroles s’accumulaient, les voix également.

Les larmes coulaient sur certaines joues, tous unis comme une vraie famille.

** _ Hear you falling and lonely, cry out _ **

_(_ _Je t'entends, t'effondrant et solitaire, pleurer)_

** _Will you fix me up? _ ** ** _Will you show me_ _ hope? _ **

_(_ _Voudras-tu me réparer? Me montreras-tu l'espoir?)_

** _The end of the day, I'm helpless_ **

_(_ _À la fin de la journée, cela nous aidera)_

** _Can you keep me close? _ ** ** _Can you love me most?_ **

_(_ _Peux-tu me garder au plus près? Peux-tu m'aimer davantage?)_

Snow colla sa tête contre celle de Regina tout en fermant les yeux.

Le spectacle était si beau, les lanternes qui volaient librement, le chant de tous ces habitants pleurant la mort de sa fille, cette union, cette force et cette amour qui leur avait permis de se relever malgré le drame.

_** You've drunk it down and now you've spat it out** _

_(_ _Nous l'avons absorbé et à présent on le recrache)_

_**Nothing tastes like the things you had** _

_(_ _Rien n'a le goût des choses que tu avais)_

_**So tear it off, why don't you let them go?** _

_(_ _Alors arrête, pourquoi ne les laisses-tu pas s'en aller?)_

_**We all need someone to stay** _

_(Nous avons tous besoin de quelqu'un pour rester)_

_**We all need someone to stay** _

_(Nous avons tous besoin de quelqu'un pour rester)_

— Je sais que c’est idiot mais je suis certain que les petits mots qu’on met dans les lanternes arrivent jusqu'à elle, là-haut. Dit Henry à sa mère brune qui s’était arrêté de chanter pour écouter son fils, leur fils.

Elle se mit à sourire et l’attrapa par le cou pour le coller à elle.

Elle embrassa son cuir chevelu et lui répondit:

— J’en suis sûre.

** _Hear you falling and lonely, cry out _ **

_(_ _Je t'entends, t'effondrant et solitaire, pleurer)_

** _Will you fix me up? _ ** ** _Will you show me_ _ hope? _ ** _(_

_Voudras-tu me réparer? Me montreras-tu l'espoir?)_

** _The end of the day, I'm helpless_ **

_(_ _À la fin de la journée, cela nous aidera)_

** _Can you keep me close? _ ** ** _Can you love me most? _ **

_(_ _Peux-tu me garder au plus près? Peux-tu m'aimer davantage?)_

_ **Can you keep me close? ** **Can you love me most? ** _

_(Peux-tu me garder au plus près? Peux-tu m'aimer davantage?)_

Regina se mit à chanter seule le couplet, les yeux rivés vers le ciel comme si elle lui chantait directement et qu'elle pouvait les entendre.

_**You were alone, left out in the cold Clinging to the ruin of your broken heart** _

_(_ _Tu étais seul(e), laissé(e) dans le froid, t_ _'accrochant aux ruines de ton cœur brisé)_

_**You were falling and lonely, cry out:** _

_(_ _Tu t'effondrais, solitaire, pleurant)_

** _Will you fix me up? Will you show me hope? _ **

** _(_ ** _Me répareras-tu? Me montreras-tu l'espoir?)_

_ **The end of the day, I'm helpless** _

_ (A la fin du jour, ça nous aidera)  
_

** _ Can you keep me close? Can you lo_ ** _**ve me?** _

_(_ _Peux-tu me serrer? Peux-tu m'aimer?)_

Tout le monde continuèrent en chœur le reste de la chanson. Les lanternes s’envolaient de plus en plus loin, rejoignant la blonde au ciel.


End file.
